1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle tires and, more particularly, to such a vehicle tire, which is reinforced with inner spare tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicle tires include two types, namely, the one with inner tube and the other without inner tube. A tire with an inner tube is inflatable. When the inner tube of a tire pierced by a pointed external object, it leaks, and the driver must stop the car immediately. A sudden explosion of a tire may cause a traffic accident when the car is running on a freeway. A tubeless tire or the so-called high-speed tire does not explode when pierced by a pointed external object, giving a sufficient time to let the driver drive the car to a garage for repair. However, because no significant tire pressure loss is shown when one tire of the car was pierced by a pointed external object, the driver may keep driving the car on a highway or freeway. In this case, an accident may occur.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tire reinforcing arrangement that eliminates the aforesaid problems.